1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shirt finishing machine and more particularly a shirt finishing machine for press finishing the shirt under a state in which the shirt such as a washed white shirt and the like is put on a torso.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of prior art shirt finishing machine, there has been provided the machine described in the gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,837, for example. This type of prior art shirt finishing machine comprises a torso for putting on a shirt, and a press iron for depressing the front part and rear part of the torso to press finish the shirt. The aforesaid torso is formed by plates oppositely arranged at the front part and the rear part.
In view of the foregoing, the shirt such as a white shirt is provided with a front bodice having cloth overlapped portions. More practically, these overlapped portions correspond to a front part (a part where front buttons and button holes are formed and the part extending from the throat to the lower end of the front bodice) or a position of pocket. The front part is set such that each of the front button side and the button hole side has a cloth folded back inside the shirt. Accordingly, when the shirt is put on the torso, the cloth becomes overlapped in four plies and becomes thick. In addition, when a pocket is sawn at the front bodice, the pocket cloth and the cloth at the front bodice corresponding to the pocket portion become overlapped to each other in two plies. In addition, since the location of port of the pocket has normally the cloth folded back inside the shirt, they are gathered together with the cloth at the front bodice and become three plies.
Thus, this type of finishing machine has a structure in which the torso is pressed with the press iron (hot iron), some wrinkles at the front bodice of the shirt put on the torso are extended with pressure and heat of the press iron to finish the shirt. Accordingly, this type of finishing machine required that the press iron should be continued to be pressed against the torso until the front bodice location was completely dried even if the front bodice was completely dried. As a result, inn accordance with the prior art machine, it had a problem that it took much time for finishing the front bodice of the shirt and its working efficiency was not improved.
This invention has been provided in view of the prior art problems.
Accordingly, the technical theme of the present invention to be solved is to provide a shirt finishing machine constructed such that the front bodice of a shirt having overlapped cloth portions can be rapidly press finished and the efficiency of the shirt pressing operation can be increased.